Mana regeneration
Mana Regeneration (also known as Mp5 or mana per 5 seconds) is a statistic that determines the amount of mana that a champion regenerates over a five second period. Each champion starts with a certain rate of base mana regeneration. This statistic scales additively; meaning that each bonus point acquired directly affects the statistic. The player can also use (a summoner spell) to restore mana. In Dominion mode, mana regeneration is increased by 2% per 1% mana you are missing. (Twice the effect of ) Increasing mana regeneration Items * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . Champion abilities * increases her mana regeneration by 5% of her maximum mana while stealthed. * increases his mana regeneration by for 25 seconds. * increases his mana regeneration by 1% per 1% mana he is missing. * increases his mana regeneration per 5 by 5. Masteries * increases your champion's mana regeneration by . Runes * and runes increase mana regeneration. Neutral buffs * The buff regenerates 25 mana per 5 seconds and 0.5% of your max mana per second for 2.5 minutes. * The buff regenerates 1% of your max mana per 5 seconds for 4 minutes. * Crystal Scar's Aura grants 2% mana regeneration bonus for every 1% of mana missing. Notes * Increased mana regeneration effects like those of , and those of neutral buffs stack additively. Trivia The greatest mana regeneration currently possible is 2327.01, achieved by . To reach this amount, she must: * Have reached level 18 in the last 7 seconds. * Have 4 fully farmed . * Have an . * Have a fully grown . * Be affected by a aura. * Be affected by a aura. * Have 3 points in the mastery. * Have 3 points in the mastery. * Have 9 marks and 9 glyphs of . * Have 9 seals and 3 quintessences of . * Be stealthed thanks to her passive . * Be consuming a Mana Potion. * Be affected by the Crystal Scar aura (and so, being playing Dominion). * Have zero mana left. This makes a total of 2327.01 mana regeneration, as shown below: ( ( ) ( ) ( ) (( ( ) ( ) ( )) )) (1 ) 2327.01 In case of being playing in the Summoner's Rift, the maximum mana regeneration is 1595.54, also achieved by . In this case she can't be affected by the Crystal Scar aura, but she must (along with the previous conditions): * Have one fully farmed instead of 4. * Have 4 fully grown instead of one. * Have 9 seals and 3 quintessences of instead of . * Possess the . * Possess the . The math in this case is: ( (( ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )) ( ))) (1 ) 1595.54 However, it has to be noted that the values won't be maintained for longer than half a second (since the % increases depending on missing mana will decrease). That taken into account, the highest mana regeneration per half second is 232.70 in the Crystal Scar, and 159.55 in the Summoner's Rift. List of champions' mana regeneration cs:Mana regen Category:Magic champion statistics Category:Mana regeneration items